The present invention relates to a new and improved table device and particularly to a table which is convertible between a plurality of configurations. The table may be of particular value as a display apparatus for retail sales establishments.
Both retailers, distributors and manufacturers have numerous and variable needs for work tables, storage bins, display devices and the like. A retailer, for example, may wish to display product in a stacked arrangement on a flat, tabletop surface, or to have a work surface upon which labeling, wrapping or other procedures can be performed. A retailer may also require bins for sorting and displaying goods. Alternatively, there may also be a need for a display surface or shelf with depending side walls to allow promotional material to be affixed thereto.
In a similar manner, a distributor or manufacturer may require flat work areas for unit product assembly, packaging or the like, as well as bins for the storage of components or products. Further, such work surface, bin units can be more effectively utilized when the unit is movable. Further, efficiency of utilization of such bin, display and work surface can be enhanced when a given unit can be converted from one use to another.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a table which may be converted from a flat working surface to a bin with one or more upstanding sides or to a table with depending mounting walls.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a table of the aforementioned character which may be easily and efficiently converted from one configuration to another.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a table and structure which may be moved and repositioned as required, and which can interfit and align with other units to provide an increased size work table or structure.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a table having multiple extension wings which can be individually oriented and maintained in a chosen position.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, a table in accordance with the present invention comprises a main planar, horizontal work surface mounted to a pedestal-like base. The base may include a lower wheel assembly to allow the table to be moved and repositioned as desired. The main table work surface is bounded by a plurality of edges, along each of which is mounted a pivotable extension wing. Each extension wing is pivotable between raised and lowered vertical positions and a horizontal position. Locking means are associated with the extension wings and allow each of the extension wings to be individually selectively maintained in a chosen orientation. In a preferred embodiment, the locking means are internal to the extension wing, whereby a pair of flat planar opposed surfaces are provided on the faces of the extension wings. Because each of the extension wings is individually adjustable between a plurality of positions, the table is capable of assuming a variety of configurations, providing substantial flexibility in use. In a flat orientation, each of the extension wings may be maintained in the upwardly vertical orientation, forming a bin-like construction. In a second orientation, one or more of the extension wings are horizontal, increasing the flat surface area of the main work surface, with the remaining extension wings positioned either upwardly or downwardly vertical. In a third orientation, all of the extension wings may be in a downwardly vertical position, providing depending faces upon which rocks may be mounted and displayed or other material mounted.